Heart and Soul
by Rac80
Summary: A tag for Flesh and Blood from Season 10. What I thought Daniel and Vala were thinking while onboard the Ori ship.


***I do not own anything here, all characters belong to MGM, I just play with them now and again.*****

Heart and Soul

*****Tags for _Flesh and Blood_--- I always wondered what Vala and Daniel were thinking at certain times in this episode. So here are my ideas---

Daniel's POV:

Daniel had heard talking among the troops on the ship… the mother of the Orici was on this ship. The troops seemed pleased, said the Prior had promised them extra blessings because of the eventual presence of the Orici. He had to find Vala. Take her and her baby from the ship. As he wandered the ship in a penitent's robe, he found himself worrying about Vala. How was she? How was the pregnancy? Had she delivered the Ori's baby yet? It had been a relief to find that Vala had survived the destruction of the first super gate. He had been uncomfortable at the idea of her walking around in his body, but he only had himself to blame for that because when Sam asked him to try to establish a communication link, he agreed.

After walking the corridors of the ship for hours, he finally found Vala's quarters and secreted himself inside. This was her current "home", would she want to return to the SGC? Did he care? Daniel fought back a snort of laughter, he would admit to himself, only when he was alone, that yes he did care for the fruitcake. She was annoying but had a gift for astute observation. When he was least expecting it, Vala would see through his defenses, sum a situation up succinctly, be willing to act on her ideas, and even make him smile from time to time.

The door opened and Vala entered. Looking as beautiful she always did, Daniel moved to confront her. She was married to one of the commanders, maybe she had decided her chances of wealth and glory was best here. As they spoke, Daniel could see she was unchanged, and then he had to hide under her bed while she _romanced_ her _husband_. Just the idea of Vala married _to someone else_ made him want to scream. As Daniel listened to them, he fought the desire to rip her from the other man's arms. This was Vala's _husband_, the man she was_ married_ to! Okay the marriage had been entered into for convenience by Vala, but she admitted she cared for Tomin; it was obvious from his words that Tomin loved her.

"And I thought I could save you" Vala spoke softly after Tomin left. Daniel saw the wistful expression on her face and wondered if she deeply loved the man. They agreed to go after Adria and take her to the SGC. Vala led him through the ship looking for a uniform for him. He was aware of her next him and felt as if the pieces of his life were finally settling into place. This is what he wanted, Vala by his side working with him. Daniel forced that thought away.

Once they had gained the Orici's rooms everything happened too fast; Vala protecting him from Tomin and taking the blast, Adria healing her, stunning Adria, and a Prior intervening. When he felt the Asgard beaming begin he grabbed Vala, determined to not lose her again. He was incomplete without Vala, his heart and soul.

************************************************************************

Vala's POV:

Seeing Daniel in her rooms made her knees go weak. She longed to throw herself into his arms, but he still seemed suspicious of her. When Tomin entered, she was acutely aware of Daniel under the bed. Did Daniel understand that whenever Tomin held her, she closed her eyes and pretended he was her Daniel? That saving her life had been the reason for the marriage? That the sweetness in Tomin reminded her of Daniel? Once Tomin left and they went to look for Adria, Vala felt in control for the first time in months, she was being proactive, doing something, not just watching what was happening. When faced with her daughter, the Orici, she yearned to try to keep Adria with her. She did not want _her child_ destroying the galaxy. She did not like the idea of her child being controlled by other beings; it was too much like what Qetesh did to her.

When Tomin was ordered to kill Daniel, Vala wanted to protect Daniel and prevent Tomin from becoming a killer! As she stood between Daniel and Tomin she realized that if given a choice it would be Daniel over Tomin. While Tomin was sweet, Daniel completed her as no one ever had. She felt the staff blast and stared in shock at Tomin that he would actually…. she felt warmth on her side and then heard a stunner go off. As she saw Adria fall, Daniel reached for her.

"You should take Adria with you" she protested. With Daniel supporting her she stood. Leaning on Daniel felt so natural.

"Not going to happen" was Daniel's firm reply. Vala felt safe for the first time in months. She stood with Daniel to face the Prior.

When Daniel's arms pulled her into the Asgard beam, she could not regret leaving Adria and Tomin behind, with Daniel was where she wanted to be, where she belonged. She closed her eyes and leaned into Daniel, feeling she was truly "home" for the first time since Qetesh had stolen her body and trapped her mind. Daniel Jackson was her heart and soul.


End file.
